


Labels

by red0aktree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Label Makers, M/M, Oneshot, Sherlock buys a label maker, that is literally all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red0aktree/pseuds/red0aktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The following morning John woke to a label across the kettle. “Sherlock Holmes likes Earl Grey better than oolong”. John chewed his lip in amusement. He poured his flatmate a cup of Earl Grey and envisioned the label war that was sure to come."</p>
<p>Sherlock buys a label maker. John knows this is a bad idea but doesn't really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scopeandskullties on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy.

“Sherlock, what’s this?” John asked, staring at an electronic machine placed precariously atop a stack of medical journals on the kitchen table.

“Hmm?” Sherlock hummed, not looking up from the textbook he was hunched over.

“Is this… Is this a label maker?” John asked, picking up the gadget and turning it over in his hands.

“What? Oh, yes.” Sherlock glanced up briefly, before continuing his reading.

“Did you buy this? Why?” Sherlock didn’t answer. John sighed and moved toward the refrigerator, smiling with surprise at the sight that greeted him on the other side of the door.

“Sherlock,” John turned to face his flatmate, a tan tupperware container in his hand. Slapped across the side was a brand new label. “Is this why you bought the label maker?”

“Obviously.” Sherlock still refused to look up from his book, but John could see a small smile forming on his lips.

“And was it really necessary to label it ‘Do not open unless you are Sherlock Holmes’?”

Sherlock’s silence was enough to send John into a playful bout of laughter.

 

The following morning John woke to a label across the kettle. “Sherlock Holmes likes Earl Grey better than oolong”. John chewed his lip in amusement. He poured his flatmate a cup of Earl Grey and envisioned the label war that was sure to come.

 

On Wednesday, the top of John’s laptop read, “Not Sherlock’s.” To which Sherlock relabeled as “Not Sherlock's -- unless he wants to use it.”

 

When John returned home from work on Thursday there was a label on his favorite mug that read, “Sherlock is the most brilliant man I’ve ever met. -John Watson”. This caused John to choke on his own laughter.

“Sherlock, are you serious? You wasted a label on this?” John called across the flat, still chuckling.

“It’s not wasting if it’s the truth, John.” Sherlock replied from the living room. John ran the pad of his thumb over the slightly raised letters and smiled. When he wanted to be, his lover was much more than just an icy detective.

 

On Friday, Sherlock attempted to use a bowl for his fingernail experiment, but stopped when he saw the label along the side. “No body parts. (I’m serious Sherlock)”.

 

Saturday morning, when John awoke groggy and exhausted from a case well solved and stumbled into the kitchen to make tea he found a label across the bottom of the first cupboard he reached for.

“Thank you for chasing me through London.”

John smiled sleepily and glanced toward the sofa, where his consulting detective was sprawled out lazily. As John typed out his return message, he wondered exactly when he had become so unbelievably smitten with the other man. John pressed the sticky side of the label against a clean mug before filling it with Sherlock’s favorite tea, Earl Grey, as the kettle always reminded him.

When John roused Sherlock from his sleep and offered him the cup, he took one lazy glance at the message before giving John a crooked smile. His curls were a tangled mess, his clothes were rumpled from sleep, and his lips were soft as he pulled John down for a gentle kiss. It wasn’t their first, and it certainly wouldn’t be their last, but for some reason it tasted sweeter than usual.

John pulled away, raising his eyebrows at the detective. “Goodmorning to you, too.” Sherlock replied with a devious grin, before setting his mug aside and pulling John down atop his lithe frame for a proper snog.

Sherlock’s cup sat on the end table, its handle pointed toward the couch and John’s message facing the large living room window.

“It’s a good thing I love you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Labels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729079) by [ideduceyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideduceyou/pseuds/ideduceyou)




End file.
